


JELLYBEAN

by bbbinnie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, Clingy Mingi, Cute, Fluff, Idols, M/M, Pet Names, Platonic Kissing, Plushies, Separation Anxiety, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Song Mingi is a Big Baby, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbinnie/pseuds/bbbinnie
Summary: in which mingi feels lost whenever san isn't around.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 190





	JELLYBEAN

**Author's Note:**

> felt fluffy. also, mingi is a big baby and nothing can change my mind.
> 
> *had no intention in making jongho the bad guy, even for just a few lines. i love that kid with my whole heart  
*not proof read, just a late night sleepy creation

"come on everyone, hop in the van, we're running late again" 

mingi watched closely as everyone climbed in the vehicle, four, five, then six, when hongjoong opted for the front seat. with mingi, they would be seven, but seven was never a great number. seven wasn't even even.

"mingi, get inside, we don't have time for this" someone from inside the van called, but mingi couldn't tell who. looking behind, the twenty year old frowned at the absence of a certain someone catching up to them.

"sannie in missing" mingi muttered under his breath, his eyes frantically going back to look inside the van, heart beating unusually fast when all he could count was six, once again. "sannie is missing" he repeated louder, receiving only groans of annoyance in return. 

"san is already at the company. he's changing his hair colour for the comeback, remember? he left a couple hours ago, when you were still asleep" hongjoong was kind enough to answer him. frowning frustrated, mingi nodded apathetically before squeezing in besides jongho in the middle seats. 

"i hope they don't cut his hair too short" the twenty year old muttered. he's always liked san's hair a little longer. it was soft and silky and fun to play with, especially while cuddling. as for the colour of it, mingi knew he preferred it when san's was darker. although, the other has been blond for the past comebacks, and mingi liked that as well. 

mingi guessed he just liked san either way, no matter his hair colour.

"i hope they make him bald" jongho snickered besides him, his laugh contaminating everyone else in the car. 

mingi made himself small in his seat, bringing his knees to his chest. he guessed he would like san bald as well. 

~

"song, stay behind to rehearse your ending bit. it doesn't look big and epic enough for the last drop. wooyoung, you have english classes from now on at this hour. you're rapidly gaining popularity in the west and the company decided that you need to be able to communicate with the international fans. the rest of you can leave."

with a simple bow, the manager left the practice room, leaving the eight boys behind, tired and sweaty and unwilling. with a heavy sigh, wooyoung picked up his backpack and made his way out of the room as well. their leader opted to starfish on the floor dramatically. mingi was fatigued.

"i know that you're all tired, but comeback is in like, a week. then comes the first few dreadful show weeks, and we're gonna have a break. it's just a bit more" hongjoong tried reassuring everyone, but he didn't seem particularly hopeful himself. seonghwa kicked him in the shin and told him to shut up. 

"tell that to the big baby right there" jongho giggled, finger pointing to the twenty year old rapper, who was still standing tall in front of the studio mirrors, forehead pressed to the cold, refectory surface. mingi frowned, yet couldn't disagree. they were in a time crisis yet his part was still not good enough.

"cut it maknae" a light voice was heard behind him and in the next second, warm hands engulfed him from behind, caging his chest just tight enough. "you alright jellybean?" san spoke gently, and beautifully, much like he would do when he was singing on stage, and mingi was just _so _whipped.

nodding against the mirror, the sweat on his forehead leaving smudges behind, mingi smiled cheesily. it was enough for san to be present in the same room as he was, and he was instantly in a better mood. turning around to face the shorter man, hands still loosely around him, mingi hummed at the sight of san's hair, black locks flowing beautifully down his neck, his mullet standing out prettily with a lilac tone. bringing one hand up to play with the pretty locks, mingi grinned innocently, his eyes sparkling.

"i can help you out with your ending bit, bub" san offered softly, allowing the taller to play with his freshly died hair, the latter's mind clearly elsewhere. when he received nothing but another distracted hum in return, san raised to his tippy toes and placed a sweet kiss to the corner of the red haired's mouth, his hands leaving his waist and cupping his cheeks instead. 

finally snapping back to reality, mingi touched the spot san kissed with a shaky finger, his scorching skin tingling under his pink tinted cheeks. looking around at all the other members packing up and leaving the room, mingi hit san's shoulder with the smallest force possible, muttering something about skinship in public while covering his blushing cheeks. at the sight of the emptiness of the room, save for the two of them, san repeated his previous action, save for his lips properly meeting the taller's in a gentle peck. 

"come on baby. let's finish the choreo"

~

"mingi-yah, its past midnight. you should be in bed by now" hongjoong stated concerned at the sight of the red haired giant sitting on their living room couch in complete darkness, holding san's plushie tightly to his chest. 

"can't. sannie's not home yet" was all mingi muttered against the soft plushie, his words muffled cutely.

"i know he's not home yet, but i don't know when he'll be arriving either, so how about you come sleep with me tonight?" hongjoong offered, tired smile on his face, even though he already knew his plan wouldn't work out. mingi hasn't slept with anyone besides san for the past month or so, and the only time he slept alone was when he exhausted himself to sleep.

"oh, hyung" mingi sighed, and hongjoong could see his innocent smile even in the darkness of the room. "you know i love you a lot, but seonghwa loves you more so you should sleep with him like you always do. i'll wait for sannie just a bit more, i'm sure he's gonna be here soon" the younger continued, his shameless words heating up the leader's cheeks. approaching the couch, hongjoong ruffled the younger's red locks much like he would do to a child, before heading back to his own shared room. 

"okay bub. goodnight"

when san entered the dark dorm at 3am, whispering curses at all the managers that felt the need to keep him back so late into the night, he wasn't a tad bit surprised when he saw the big figure crouched in an uncomfortable position on the couch, his favourite plushie stolen and used as a chin pillow. approaching the sleeping giant, san ran his fingers over his defined jaw, a too masculine feature for mingi's real personality. when the red haired instantly startled awake at the human contact, san shushed him back to calmness.

"let's go sleep on a proper bed, jellybean. i'm right here" san assured, apologetic tone behind his words, helping the sleeping baby up to his feet, san dragged him back to their room and into their bed, turning mingi around so he could properly spoon him from behind, hands around him protectively. 

"love you sannie" mingi's small voice was heard in the quiet room minutes after, yet san was sure that the younger was merely sleep talking. kissing his hair gently, san held the red haired closer to his chest, heart bursting with emotion. 

"love you too baby"


End file.
